


Payphone

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 13 Codas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x05 Coda, M/M, castiel calls him on a payphone, dean's not grieving anymore woo, deancas reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Sam falls asleep just as they cross the border to Kansas. Dean drives for another hour before the ring of his cell phone startles them both. He grabs it from the seat beside him and glances at the number quickly, answering when he doesn’t recognize it.





	Payphone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a coda for 13x05, Advanced Thanatology. There's cursing (as there usually is in my fics because, come on, Dean Winchester would absolutely curse) and some stubborn Dean Winchester, along with a fluffy reunion. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is is unbeta-ed and very lightly edited (meaning it's currently after one in the morning and I churned this out in an hour and a half because I needed to get it out) so apologies for an mistakes!

“You okay?” He shouldn’t be surprised Sam is asking him this. It’d gotten pretty clear over the last few days that Sam didn’t have a fucking clue just how far down Dean meant when he said he was at rock bottom. He clenches his jaw, swallowing and turning to his younger brother.

 

“No, Sam, I’m not okay. I’m pretty far from okay. You know, my whole life, I always believed that what we do was important… no matter what the cost, no matter who we lost, whether it was Dad, or-or Bobby, or… and I would take the hit. But I kept on fighting, because I believed… that we were making the world a better place. And now Mom, and Cas, and I-I-I don’t know. I don’t know.”

 

“So now you don’t believe anymore.”

 

“I just need a win. I just need a damn win.” He walks away with a shake of his head, clenching his jaw and getting in the car. Sam’s barely in the car before he starts it and drives away. Sam, smart little brother that he is, takes one look at Dean and realizes they won’t be talking the entire way home. He settles into his seat, glancing over at Dean when the older Winchester turns the radio up.

 

They make it to Denver before Dean has to stop for the bathroom and a fast food dinner. It’s the first he’s talked in four hours, and it sorta hurts his throat. He scarfs down his food quickly, pulling back onto the road before Sam’s finished.

 

“Dude, what’s the rush? Jack’s fine.” Dean shoots a glare in the direction of Sam, turning his eyes back to the road and tightening his grip on the wheel. 

 

Sam falls asleep just as they cross the border to Kansas. Dean drives for another hour before the ring of his cell phone startles them both. He grabs it from the seat beside him and glances at the number quickly, answering when he doesn’t recognize it.

 

“Yeah.” His voice is weak and raspy from disuse, but the sound comes across nonetheless. 

 

“Hello, Dean.” He can feel his jaw drop and his eyes widen as Sam stirs in the seat next to him. He glances over at the younger Winchester, eyes wide. Sam’s muscles tense in response, waiting for bad news.

 

“What?” Dean turns his eyes back to the road, his heart thumping erratically in his chest. He hangs up the phone, tossing it on the seat beside him and gripping the wheel tightly, stepping on the gas. “Dean, what is it? What happened?” He doesn’t answer, all he can do is keep his eyes glued to the road and drive as fast as humanly possible without flipping the car and killing them both.

 

Half an hour later, he turns down a side road and drives past a bright blue, lit-up cross attached to the side of one of the buildings. He slows the Impala when he spots the payphone, shutting the headlights off and putting the car in park. Sam’s eyes are glued to the figure standing near the payphone. Dean doesn’t even bother to shut the car off, he’s out and walking forward before Sam can utter a word. The figure turns around and, sure enough, it’s him.  _ Really _ him. Sam starts to walk forward but Dean stops him, instead reaching into the car and popping the trunk. He grabs a silver knife and a flask of holy water, clenching his jaw and walking back over to… to  _ him _ , clearing his throat and unscrewing the cap of the flask. Castiel’s lips turn up in a smile, and he shrugs his trenchcoat and suit jacket off, rolling up the sleeve of his dress shirt. Sam, surprisingly, is the one that objects.

 

“Dude, come on, it’s Cas. Do you really think this is necessary?” Dean narrows his eyes, turning to glare at his little brother.

 

“Considering we saw his fucking wings scorched into the ground and burned his body, yeah, Sam, I’d say it’s necessary.” He turns back to Castiel, grabbing his wrist and cutting across his bicep, splashing some holy water on it.

 

Nothing happens. Dean blinks a few times, waiting, but  _ nothing happens. _ He blinks a few more times, swallowing thickly and darting his eyes up to Castiel’s face. The angel’s face splits into a smile, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

 

“Hello, Dean.” The knife and flask clatter to the ground, and Castiel is being shoved against the fence behind him. He braces for an attack, for another test, but instead, Dean’s lips meet his with bruising force. His eyes widen and dart to Sam, who lets out a strangled noise that sounds strangely like a muffled  _ finally _ . Castiel’s eyes snap shut and his hands grip Dean’s jacket, pulling the hunter closer. He can feel Dean’s grip on his shirt tightening, and he smiles against the hunter’s lips. 

 

They both pull away after a moment, Dean’s harsh breath coming out in pants against Castiel’s face. 

 

“Y-you… You were dead, Cas, I  _ burned _ you. I wrapped your fucking body, man.” He voice breaks on the last word, and a sob escapes his lips. He’s being wrapped up in the angel’s arms before he realizes what’s happening. He remembers Sam is still there, watching them, but he honestly can’t bring himself to give a shit. Instead, his arms wind around Castiel’s middle and he buries his face in Castiel’s neck, letting the sobs overcome him. Castiel holds him through it, a hand carding through his hair and a hand resting firmly on his back. Sam turns his eyes away, the intimacy of the unnerving. He’s never seen Dean like this, not with anyone. Not even Mary when she came back. He supposes it’s different, though. 

 

He’d be kidding himself if he said he hadn’t noticed there was something going on between his brother and the angel. They’d always had a closer relationship than he and Cas had, which didn’t bother him at all. He  _ was _ a bit jealous, but now that he knew the reason why… He shakes off the thoughts, leaning against the hood of the Impala.

 

Dean’s sobs eventually peter out, and are eventually reduced to soft hiccups and sniffles. He tries to pull away, but Castiel tightens his arms around the hunter. Dean sniffles again, tightening his arms around the angel. 

 

Sam clears his throat quietly after a few minutes, glancing at them. “Dean, we should, uh… we should get back. Make sure Jack’s okay and that, you know, the bunker’s still intact.” Dean nods, slowly letting go of Castiel. His hand slides down Castiel’s arm, threading his fingers through the angel’s and pulling him to the Impala. He lets go to grab gauze and tape from the trunk, and watches as Sam and Cas hug. He cleans the cut on Castiel’s arm gently, bandaging it brushing his thumbs over it gently. Castiel’s hands come up to cup Dean’s jaw, his blue eyes meeting Dean’s again. Dean’s the one shoved this time, his back pressed to the Impala as Castiel kisses him desperately, his fingers gripping the lapels of Dean’s jacket. Sam rolls his eyes, starting to get in the passenger’s seat before thinking better of it and climbing in the back seat. Dean and Cas get in the front, their fingers still laced. Dean turns the headlights back on, squeezing Castiel’s hand as he pulls back onto the highway, driving toward the bunker. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
